In some photoresist coating methods, the photoresist usage rate is less than 5% and 95% is wasted. After the photoresist is dispensed on a wafer, a high spin speed is needed for the photoresist to extend to the whole wafer. The high speed not only makes the wafer edge tangent speed higher, but also makes more photoresist spin off the wafer.